A solid electrolytic capacitor has such advantages as small dimension, large capacitance, and superior frequency characteristics, and can play a role of decoupling for a power source circuit of a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
Generally, a plurality of capacitor elements can be stacked on a lead frame to form a solid electrolytic capacitor having a high capacitance. For example, a three-terminal decoupling device can be categorized into a through type decoupling device and an alternately stacked type decoupling device.
The so-called through type decoupling device means that: a lead frame has two anode terminal portions, and a cathode terminal portion located between the two anode terminal portions. A through type capacitor element is used as a capacitor element, that is, a valve metal layer runs through the inside of the capacitor element and extends out of two ends of the capacitor element. A plurality of through type capacitor elements are directly stacked on the lead frame, so that valve metal layers (that is, anode portions) at two ends are electrically connected with the anode terminal portions at two ends of the lead frame, and cathode portions of the capacitor element are electrically connected with a cathode terminal portion of the lead frame.
The so-called alternately stacked type decoupling device means that: a lead frame has two anode terminal portions, and a cathode terminal portion located between the two anode terminal portions. A sheet capacitor element is used as a capacitor element, and each sheet capacitor element has one cathode portion and one anode portion opposite to each other. The capacitor elements are stacked on the lead frame, and the stacking manner of the capacitor elements is as follows: sheet capacitor elements are alternately stacked with the cathode portion of the capacitor element as a symmetrical center, and anode portions are disposed in a left-right alternate manner. Furthermore, the cathode portions are electrically connected with the cathode terminal portion, and the anode portions are electrically connected with the anode terminal portion.
However, the manufacturing process of the through type capacitor elements of the through type decoupling device is complex, which is unfavorable to reduction of the manufacturing cost of the through type decoupling device. Furthermore, the stacking manner of the capacitor elements of the alternately stacked type decoupling device easily causes stacking misalignment, so that the manufacturing yield of the alternately stacked type decoupling device is low.